Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to assemblies for vehicle windows and more particularly to a dual channel window lift assembly with a door bracket.
Dual channel cable drive window lift systems in some door builds are usually loaded into the door in a flexible state, i.e., the rails and cables are held together by the spring loaded conduits of the cable system. This is convenient for door assembly but costly for component cost. The flexible assembly is loaded through a hole in the door inner and attached and datumed to the outboard surface of the door inner. If door brackets are needed, then an additional component is required to be installed over the hole that was needed for the regulator load.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a dual cable drive window lift system without additional components such as spring loaded conduits and brackets.